Interior Design
by WritingReadingLaughing
Summary: Chulu. Pavel gets all excited over being able to design their quarters for the five year mission.


**More Chulu!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek**

* * *

Hikaru couldn't help but smile as he watched Pavel bounce around the showrooms like a child who'd been allowed free rein in a candy shop. There was barely anyone else there, which was probably a good thing, given that the Russian had just slipped on the floor and skidded into a pile of 21st century style beanbag chairs.

"Are you alright, Pavel?" He said as he offered a hand to the struggling boy.

"Da, I am fine, zhank you Hikaru. I haf somezing to show you." Hikaru found his hand gripped tight as he was dragged towards the bed section.

Because the mission that they were about to embark on would be the longest ever, Starfleet had decided that crew members would be allowed to personalize their quarters more to their taste. It meant being able to choose beds, paint, desks, chairs, rugs, paintings, anything really as long as it could be firmly anchored down on the Enterprise.

Most people didn't have time to actually go and see the furniture for themselves so they just ordered it from the catalog. There were also packages available to the crew if they didn't want to take the time to choose everything for themselves, and Hikaru had been ready to use that option if Pavel hadn't stopped him. Something about being able to design your own quaters had revealed a side to Pavel that Hikaru had known existed but hadn't quite had to deal with until now.

Pavel was one of those home improvement fanatics. He had a PADD filled with different holo-vids and shows that talked about colour schemes and fabric and designs. Hikaru wasn't a fan of them because it all seemed so staged. When people were being shown around houses the amount of fake lines that they were fed was nauseating. Pavel seemed to like them even more for it.

His boyfriend had often said that when they got a place of their own, his favourite part would be the designing element of it. Hikaru had just smiled and nodded at him, not actually taking him seriously.

"Look at zhe bed Hikaru. It can be flipped up into zhe wall so ve vill haf more space, and it iz wery comfortable." As if to demonstrate his claim, he threw himself on to the mattress with a grunt.

"Come on Hikaru! Try it!" The look Pavel gave him could melt even the cruelest heart, and Hikaru knew he had it bad for the nineteen year old when he gave in, toeing off his shoes and climbing on to of the bed.

He had to admit that it was extremely comfortable and he could just imagine coming back after shift and collapsing on the bed with Pavel. The idea was extremely appealing.

"So you like it?"

"Very much so."

"Good. Ve vill get it then." Pavel rolled off the bed and typed something into his PADD, before heading towards the pillow section. Hikaru followed after him.

Pavel insisted that they try every single pillow in the whole building just so that he could find the perfect one. Hikaru had just chosen the first one he'd seen but Pavel was adament that he wouldn't settle for just any old pillow. It was a bit silly to spend so much time looking for one pillow and Hikaru had voiced his thoughts. Pavel had had his argument ready.

"Eef I haf to spend fiwe years listening to you snore Hikaru, zhen I zhink I should haf a pillow that vill be soundproof, da?"

Hikaru could only nod mutely in agreement.

Couches were next and Hikaru didn't knew that there were so many choices. There were long ones, shorter ones, ones that were soft and ones that were hard, ones that were plump and comfortable looking and others that there sleek and all straight lines. Hikaru didn't even bother trying to pick one and just went with the one Pavel picked out.

"...and eet vill fit perfectly in our new quarters." Pavel was saying and Hikaru had to frown at what he heard.

"How on do you know that? We haven't been assigned them yet."

"Zhe Keptin sent zhe blueprints to me vhen I told him that ve vere going shopping." Pavel held up his PADD so that Hikaru could see what was on it. There were equations filling up most of the blueprint, but Hikaru could get the general idea of the layout of the room.

It looked nice and Hikaru said as much. Pavel beamed back at him and gave him a quick peck to the cheek before taking back the PADD and dragging Hikaru over to the drape section. Why they needed drapes in a place with no windows, Hikaru didn't know but Pavel's enthusiasm was starting to catch so he followed with a smile on his face.

Several hours later and with their orders placed, Hikaru half carried an exhausted Pavel into the room they had until the Enterprise left Earth. Removing his shoes and helping his boyfriend take off his jacket, Hikaru gently tucked him into bed. The Russian was asleep within seconds. Hikaru ran a hand through the batch of unruly curls and pressed a kiss to his temple before leaving the bedroom.

He'd gotten the idea when they'd been looking at rugs. Pavel had said earlier that a whole wall of their quarters was his to personalize and Pavel wouldn't touch it at all. He already had everything planned out in his head, he just needed to find all the supplies and everything would be ready.

After comming Scotty to be sure that his idea would work, a colleague to make sure they had the supplies, and Kirk for permission, Hikaru went to bed and wrapped an arm around Pavel's waist, pulling him tight against his chest. He sighed and rested his chin on top of the young man's head, breathing in the scent that was distinctly _Pavel_ as he fell asleep.

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with paperwork, protocol and meetings, and Hikaru was actually looking forward to the relative peace that the Enterprise could offer. Contrary to what many thought, the Enterprise wasn't in a fight every other day and there were many days that just involved eight hours of staring into the darkness that was space.

They were called in to check that their orders had been delivered and to oversee the installation of the items. Pavel had been bouncing off the walls since they'd gotten the message, and Hikaru was about ninety-nine percent sure that he'd been drinking coffee again.

The Russian had calmed down a little bit by the time the shuttle arrived at the Enterprise and they could disembark, but Hikaru could still see that he was a volcano ready to explode from the bottled up excitement.

Crews were working on patching up the hull from the last fight they'd gotten into and a couple more were doing minor repairs inside. Hikaru caught sight of Scotty railing at one of them and couldn't help but smile at the familiar scene.

All the stuff had arrived safely and though Pavel wanted to do everything by himself, Hikaru managed to persuade him to let other people do the assembly for them and then they could do the designing afterwards. Thankfully Pavel agreed. Hikaru may be good at many things, but the do-it-yourself projects was an area that he didn't go into.

They went to the mess hall and got something from the replicators and ate in the pretty much deserted room. It was strange for the Enterprise to be so empty, but that was just because Hikaru had never been on the spaceship when there had been less than three hundred crew.

It was a nice meal, but Pavel was getting excited and impatient again, so Hikaru thought it best just to go back up to the room. Scraping away the remaining food into the recycler, Hikaru followed Pavel into the turbolift and up to Deck 4.

They spent the rest of the day putting things into place. Pavel had already had a layout planned out, and Hikaru once again thanked whatever gods existed that his boyfriend was such a genius with numbers and diagrams. He let Pavel take charge and only offered to lift things.

When they finished, Hikaru had to say that it looked very beautiful, if a little too perfect with everything neat and tidy. Give Pavel a week and the room would be covered with drty socks and old PADDs and coffee stains and it would be perfect.

He threw himself on to the bed and looked over at Pavel, silently asking him to join him. His boyfriend did and they lay on the bed with their clothes on, just basking in the other's company. It was Pavel who broke the silence.

"Vhat vill you do vith zhe vall ower zhere?" He asked. Hikaru looked over to the wall next to the couch, the project that was all ready and prepared. He was just waiting for Enterprise to leave so that Pavel wouldn't be there. Sure, he could ask Pavel to let him do it now, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

"I'm not sure yet." Was all he said.

Enterprise left orbit two weeks later. There was a huge ceremony and Hikaru didn't want to see his dress uniform ever again after having to wear it for several hours during the hottest point of the day. Pavel hadn't even broken a sweat and looked even better than he normally did, the uniform did something to make him seem just a little taller and it complimented him brilliantly. Hikaru had most definitely not been checking out his ass from where he was, just behind the Russian.

To celebrate, Kirk had decided that every one should go get plastered somewhere.

Hikaru remembered absolutely nothing about that night, but given that he was curled up around Pavel and both were naked, it was probably a good one.

* * *

The voyage started off slow, but it seemed as if Pavel was just as busy as always, running back and forth between the bridge, engineering, the gym, their quarters and the mess. He never seemed to have any spare time, and Hikaru was slightly glad about that. It would give him time to finish his project.

Having calculated that the best time to set it up would be month before Pavel's twentyith birthday, Hikaru asked Kirk to switch their shifts around slightly, so that he could finish earlier and so have more time to prepare. The Captain said yes with a with a smirk.

It took him nearly the whole shift, but with Scotty and Keenser's help, he managed to get everything finished before Pavel finished his shift. Scotty left just as Pavel walked through the door.

"Hikaru! It iz beautiful!" Hikaru smiled at the enthusiasm on Pavel's voice. He was extrememly proud of himself.

He'd built a bunch of box-like shelves into the wall and in each space there were different types of plants from the botany labs that Hikaru had asked for. Kirk had given him permission to choose any plants he wanted as long as they weren't dangerous to humans and aliens.

Pavel was gently running his fingers along the edge of one of the leaves, smiling when it stretched out like a cat. Hikaru wrapped an arm around Pavel's waist and held him tight as his boyfriend admired his work. His hand drifted towards his pocket to make sure it wasn't empty.

He was just waiting for Pavel's birthday now.

Hikaru couldn't concentrate at all. Kirk had given Chekov two days off to celebrate, but had made sure that Hikaru would be on shift for the first one, per the helmsman's request. He was extremely nervous. Only the captain knew what was happening, and that was only because of regulations and protocol, and yet it seemed as if everyone could see it on my face.

It was almost the end of shift when the turbolift opened and Pavel stepped out. Hikaru was standing beside Spock and Kirk, discussing possible changes to the botany and sciences decks that would make them run more efficiently, when the Russian saw him.

He had no time to react before he had an armful and a mouthful of Pavel. His surprise caused him to lean backwards and fall into the captain's lap. Pavel rolled them onto the floor and pinned him down. Hikaru knew that everyone was staring at them, but Hikaru didn't notice their stares.

"Da, Hikaru! Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da..." Pavel's exclamations were punctuated by short kisses all over Hikaru's face.

"Boys! Keep it off the bridge please!" Pavel broke away and Hikaru could only stare up at him dazedly as he was helped to his feet. The smirk on Kirk's face was still there, but it was more sincere.

"Get out of here Sulu." He nodded towards the turbolift and Pavel didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his hand and pulled Hikaru all the way to their quarters. It took a few attempts to get the door open, but once they did it was only a few quick steps to the bed.

Pavel had attached himself to Hikaru, and pulled them both onto the bed, but not before Hikaru saw the plants he'd been taking care of finally bloom. The way the beautiful red flowers were arranged amoungst the green plants spelling out three words:

_Marry me Pavel._

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this little oneshot. Please...**

**WritingReadingLaughing **


End file.
